Helluva Bottom Carter
; | age = 33 | height = | weight = | occupation = | birthday = | status = Active | residence = | alias = | bounty = | epithet = Makujaku (Green Peafowl) | jva = | Funi eva = | medal = }} Helluva Bottom Carter is both an Okama and a Marine Vice Admiral who was ex-communicated from the KammaBaka Kingdom by Queen Lieselotte due to sympathizing with the causes of the marines. This lead to him eventually joining the ranks, for the purpose of spiting the Lieselotte and to further advance himself in the favor of the world nobles so that he can enhance his own wealth. As a marine he tends to lean towards the form of justice known as "Absolute Justice" which is the belief that pirates an enemies of the world government should be eliminated on sight, not given the mercy of a jail cell. Upon gaining the position of officer, Helluva Bottom Carter was bequeathed with the epithet of Makujaku a name that overtime has stricken fear among even the most notorious pirates of the new world, causing them to shift their entire plans should they suspect the Makujaku will be present. Personality An overly flamboyant being on the surface Helluva appears to be overly friendly to those he meets and even in meetings held by the higher-ups in the marines, openly groping his comrades to the extent that many are creeped out by his mere presence instead opting to send him a briefing via Den Den Mushi, leaving the Okama plenty of time to himself and to develop his own devices. In actuality, this overly flamboyant, comrade groping creeper is nothing more than a "character" devised by Helluva to interact with his fellow marines without letting them in on the true nature of the man, the true nature of the psychopath that of a being incapable of remorse or compassion, only caring for himself and his goals who is willing to manipulate anyone and every to accomplish said goals. A slave to his impulses Helluva Bottom Carter, often does whatever he pleases and whatever such time these impulses should occur due to the simple fact that he lacks the ability to properly control these desires. Due to the fact that he is a high functioning psychopath, Helluva has over the years shown the ability to form several "masks" in which he is able to construct a personality in order to benefit himself in a myriad of social situations. The lack of remorse most often comes to the forefront when he has successfully subdued pirates or other lawbreakers and despite their pleas for life and their willingness to comply with a jail sentence, Helluva simply executes them in whatever sick torturous manner he dreams up in a particular manner he dreams up in whatever situation, stating that their begs and pleas spurn nothing within him and they are merely wasting their final breaths. Helluva also has a very vengeful side to his personality as shown by the fact that entire reason he joined the Marines in the first place was for the sole purpose of spiting his former queen, not originally caring about his position within the organization instead only wishing to make the Queen regret her decision in exiling Helluva. In fact, that grudge has served as fuel for Helluva for years to come. The Makujaku also views himself to be the “greatest Okama” and as such has made it a mission of his to eliminate any Okama who do not live up to his standards of what an Okama should be, beautiful, intelligent and respected by the world at large. Appearance As with all powerful individuals who are littered throughout the world, Helluva stands tall, 9 feet to be exact, towering over all lesser beings who would foolish dare to incur the wrath of the Admiral. As an Okama helluva often wears makeup to give himself more feminine features, in order to fulfill the Okama mantra of "following your true self". Aside from the makeup and eye liner Helluva dresses rather standard compared to the other Okama. In terms of his physical appearance Helluva Bottom Carter possesses tea green hair that is kept rather short and fairly well kept. The eyes of the Makujaku are very slanted in their shape as the frame his black gaze which captures all that it sets upon. Helluva also possesses a very defined jawline, noted to be sharp in terms of appearance. History Born in the illustrious Kamabakka Kingdom, Helluva Bottom Carter was born a member of the famed Okama people, a group of people of believe in following your true self no matter what. However since a young age, Helluva found himself differentiating from the beliefs that the Marines are bad people, instead sympathizing with their cause, believing that pirates and others who break the law should be punished to the fullest extent of the law. What was hidden from the other Okama, was that Helluva is high functioning psychopath who cares not about anyone or anything but himself and his own personal goals. In fact since almost the moment he was born the personality traits that Helluva has demonstrated have all been a mask to hide from the world that he truly is a violent terrible person, with no regard of others. His sympathizing towards the cause of the world government earned him the ire of queen Lieselotte, who exiled him from the Kamabakka Kingdom after finding out about the transgressions. Upon being exiled from the Okama Kingdom by Liselotte, Helluva sought out an enlistment center for the marines and promptly enlisted within the organization for the purpose of spiting his former kingdom. His status as an Okama had him start as a lowly recruit who also served as a janitor, cleaning whenever it was required. This poor treatment at the hands of his fellow Marines added even more fuel to the fire that was Helluva Bottom Carter, resulting in him training religiously during any available times he had, as he desired to push his body past its physical limits so that he may one day have the strength to utterly destroy his former home. During his early days as a marine Helluva, on the verge of starvation after a particularly intense training session Helluva came across a particularly delicious looking apple that seemingly radiated power. Being weary from such an intense hunger had Helluva down the apple in a single bite, only to nearly vomit on himself from the taste of the bad apple. However after overcoming the taste, he found himself feeling different, it reminded him of his first helping of the attack cuisine in which he once more felt, truly powerful. After he returned to his base, he began to practice with his new found powers by first performing small tasks such as sliding a chair from one side of the room to another and back again utilizing telekinesis. After he got the hang of one simple task he began to work on grasping more than one thing at a time, until he became able to grasp as many things as he wanted seemingly at will. Whilst he was honing both his physical and devil fruit abilities he was also undergoing and marine operation that he was allowed, seeking to enforce justice onto and and all that choose to oppose it. His track record over the years became nearly flawless with the small detailing that rather than outright arrest subdued pirates, Helluva instead opted to execute them in the most brutal ways possible in order to send the message that the marines would no longer be pushed around by the wills of pirates. This track record of success had him quickly appointed to a high ranking officer within the marines, due in part to his willingness to take up any operation that was presented to him. Powers & Abilities As a high ranking officer within Marine's, Helluva Bottom Carter is without a doubt an obscenely powerful individual, politically, militarily and as a combatant. He is able to hold his own against any foolish enough to attempt to tread on him. From a purely physical standpoint the lack of bulk on his stature often leads to his true reserves of strength being underestimated. Infact, Helluva is capable of truly amazing feats of strength with what appears to be very little effort. One such example of this would be when he has apprehended a notorious drug trafficker in the new world and whilst leading him back to the prison ship the druglord attempted to resist being taken aboard, this resistance proved futile as Helluva with a simple twitch of his arm, ripped the mans arm off at his shoulder. Resulting is massive blood loss and eventual death as this resistance had annoyed Helluva causing him to simply leave the man to die. Physical Abilities The true extent of Helluva's physical capabilities are as of yet unknown, however it can be stated that they are indeed rather impressive even by his status as a marine officer. For the first twenty years of his life, Helluva exclusively feasted upon the famed attack cuisine which increased the effects of the physical training that he had underwent by hundredfold. In fact his physical strength is such that he is able to punch through the hulls of a pirates ship with seemingly little effort as he has also shown the ability to punch through the bodies of pirates and other lawbreakers even without the enhancement of Busoshoku Haki, hinting at the true reservoirs of his strength. While his strength is his biggest claim to fame in terms of combat, his speed, even without the use of his devil fruit is also very impressive, as shown when he was able to outmaneuver a cannon ball that had been launched from a nearby ship, he has also shown the ability to move around his enemies seemingly in the blink of an eye, often allowing him to strike before they have recovered from the previous attack. Fighting Styles Rokushiki The Rokushiki is a martial art style employed by the world government in their attempt to combat piracy and enforce law. Helluva having gone through the standard training in order to become a marine. The fact he had feasted upon the attack cuisine for the majority of his life allowed him to master the style of fighting at its pinnacle in a miraculous amount of time, as well as allow him to push each individual skill past their previously thought limitations. Tekkai '''Through rigorous training, Helluva has managed to attain the ability to use Tekkai, allowing him to harden his body to the density of iron. In most all circumstances Tekkai renders the user immobile, however very few masters of tekkai are capable of using a secondary skill known as '''Tekkai Kenpo, which allows them to move whilst they are utilizing the iron inducing properties of Tekkai. However, Helluva takes this a step further, as not only is he able to utilize Tekkai Kenpo, but his is also able to utilize the Tekkai "Utsugi" in which rather rather than strengthening his entire body, Helluva utilizes Utsugi to instead counter the attack, meaning rather than simply absorbing the shock from the attack he is instead able to transfer the shock back to the opponent which can cause severe damage. Geppo 'Geppo allows Helluva the ability to quite literally kick the air itself to a multitude of effects, the most basic of which allow him to perform the seemingly impossible double jump. This can also be used to allow Helluva to cross extreme distance's rather quickly by launching themselves off the air. Through extensive mastery of Geppo, Helluva is able to walk on the air, merely by stepping on the air as opposed to kicking it violently. This allows him to stay in the air for as long as he should desire, or even walk across water by placing his steps mere inches above it, looking to the untrained eye as if he was infact walking on water, as if he was some sort of savior. 'Shigan ' Perhaps the most devastating of the six basic Rokushiki techniques, the shigan allows the user to use their fingers into a deadly weapon, allowing them thrust it into their enemy at such a speed that it leaves what resembles a bullet wound. When combined with Busoshoku haki, Helluva is capable of piercing nearly anything, when one takes into the fact that his physical capabilities have been augmented by the world famous attack cuisine, it makes his shigan nearly indefensible and it would be a fools errand to employ and defense rather than attmepting to simply dodge. Helluva is also capable of employing the oren form of the Shigan, capable of rapidly performing the devastating Shigan, for massive damage. When Helluva enhances his shigan with busoshoku haki, his is capable of greatly enhancing the range of the finger bullet, the extent of this new found range is currently unknown however it has been stated by Helluva that it will travel through whatever obstacle is in its way on its way to the target such as trees, concrete walls and in a specific instance and wall that had been reinforced with seastone. When Helluva applies the abilities of his devil fruit to the bullet, he is capable of control every aspect of its travel such as direction and speed at which it travels, through the use of telekinesis making the prospect of avoiding the Makujaku's shigan a challenge in and of it self. 'Rankyaku ' The personal favorite technique of Helluva in which his kick are fast enough to turn the very wind into a weapon of incredible lethality, capable of bi fracturing all in its path. if one were to classify Helluva's skill with the art of Rankyaku they would only be able to describe him as a grandmaster with the art, able to skillfully and masterful employ it with deadly precision, and quickness, as even the softest kick is able to employ a Rankyaku capable of decimating a small town, as well as gash the very earth several kilometers behind it. Helluva has also shown the ability to utilize Haoshoku Haki to influence the direction that the wind sword travels long after it has left its foot, to truly terrible results. 'Soru Soru allows the user to move at speeds faster than the natural eye can by simply kicking the ground ten times in the blink of an eyes, as a master of the Rokushiki arts however Helluva is able produce the results of soru in a single kick, allowing him to quickly, brutally and efficiently put down enemy's of the world governments cause. While one kick is sufficient for Helluva to initiate the the speed required to perform Soru, he is infact able to greatly multiply his speed by adding a second, third, fourth etc kick to the process, allowing him shatter the sound barrier if enough force is used to preform Soru, the breaking of the sound barrier is enough to shatter the eardrums of those exposed to it, if sufficient counter measures aren't in place, whilst also causing a shockwave capable of leveling buildings. The sheer speed at which Helluva is capable of moving whilst utilizing Soru is such that through it, he is capable of generating several life like afterimages which allow him to confuse opponents who do not possess the ability to sufficiently utilize Kenbunshoku Haki. This allows Helluva the ability to overwhelm opponents in both a quick and efficient manner often before they are capable of spotting the real Helluva Bottom Carter. Kami-e Kami-e allows Helluva to make his body incredibly flexible granting him the ability to effortlessly dodge an enemy offensive, while also giving him the ability to float through the air as if he was a piece of paper allowing him to safely land should he fall from an incredible height. Kami-e also allows helluva to fold his body as if it was a piece of paper, granting him even more elusive properties. '''Rokuogan '''Upon master the six techniques of the Rokushiki is one granted access to the true pinnacle of that martial art, that is the ability to preform the Rokuogan, a truly devastating ability that is a capable of massively damaging the person who receives it. As with the six other techniques, Helluva has pushed the Rokuogan to its very apex, capable of utilizing it to unfathomable results. A testament to his sovereignty over the Rokuogan, Helluva is able to employ the devastating technique with a single in a manner that is known as one inch punch, while the move is very subtle the devastation that ensues is surely not, as even with a single hand, he is able to cause massive internal injuries to the recipient as well as release a shockwave through their body that not only damages their internal organs, but is also capable of causing massive damage to the area behind them, such a leveling an entire forest. When Helluva properly employs the Rokuogan, that is when he uses both hands together is where he separates himself from other users who claim to have mastered the art of Rokushiki. That is because when performed the proper with by performing the Rokuogan with his full power, and simply striking the area, Helluva causes the very air to crack in a way much similar to the Gura Gura no Mi once wielded by the late Whitebeard. This results in an enormous shock wave that is capable of leveling entire cities with ease, even then the shock wave will not stop, as it will keep traveling until it meets a sufficient force capable of stopping it, as it will merely weaken the further it travels. Life Return There is a myth that states that it would take one who 2000 years to master the skill known as life return. If there where any who truly believed in this myth than Helluva is a breaker of hearts to the masses. Perhaps the quickness of which he was able to master the self control required to excel in life return can be attributed to the mass amounts of attack cuisine the admiral consumed through his life. Whether or not that is the case is a null point, as his skill in altering his body is truly marvelous, able to twist and manipulate his body to extreme degrees, Helluva has also demonstrated the ability to masterfully increase and decrease the size of his body at will. Haki His status as a marine officer within the marines, means that his very presence is a symbol of justice, as his is one of the four most powerful beings in the entire marine hierarchy, Helluva's Haki is a very force of nature, a materialization of his will made manifest unto the world, capable of inducing both great change as well as bringing terrible destruction and pain upon those deemed an enemy to this psychopath. To challenged or attempt to combat the will of an Admiral would be a foolhardy adventure no matter the being, but in the case of Helluva Bottom Carter, such a transgression is publishable by death. Kenbunshoku As a incredibly skilled marine official, Helluva's skills in all three areas of Haki are a forced to be reckoned with, however his skill the Kenbunshoku allows him to see things with incredible clarity even being able to see enemies in the distance leagues away, this ability allows him to foresee enemy assaults and prepare accordingly readying the troops under his command to prepare for the upcoming conflict. His skills in the art of this form of Haki even allow him to spot the haki signature of a single being in a crowd of thousands of people, allowing him to ensure that his attacks hit their mark with minimum casualties among civilians should he so choose. Another granted to a master of the Kenbunshoku Haki, is the ability to sense and perceive the intent of opponent's or other people in general. Whilst described as a separate ability, Helluva has stated that the ability to sense intent is in fact a more specific and focused form of empathy, being that they are in fact the same technique. With the ability to sense the intents of those around him, Helluva is able to decipher what they will do before they themselves actually make a move, allowing him to react accordingly and almost certainly correctly. This ability has a flaw however, that being that the user can not predict or foresee attacks that are inherently random, meaning attacks that the user has no idea where it may end up or how it shall occur. Helluva is also capable of an extremely limited form of precognition through the extensive mastery of Kenbunshoku Haki. Whilst this ability is inherently extraordinary powerful, Helluva himself has gone on to state the he cannot view more than five seconds into future, meaning that his precognition is indeed extremely limited, the future events can also indeed be changed, meaning that not everything he sees is final. He is however able to use his precognition to make his attacks incredible accurate he is often seen attacking where he believes the enemy will dodge rather than attacking the enemy themselves directly. Helluva is not able to see the cause however, meaning that if an enemy is able to deduce this and confuse him, they have a significant chance of landing an attack on the Man. Busoshoku When transversing the waters of the new world it would be a foolhardy venture without some sort of armor to protect themselves from the seemingly never ending terrors that the new world has to offer. The armor granted by Busoshoku is only as strong as ones spirit, and in this case, Helluva's spirit incredibly allowing him to form an armor that renders him neigh invulnerable to all but pirates who stand upon the pinnacle of power that is to say, beings weaker than at Yonko commander have very little chance of actually harming the Admiral. Busoshoku also allows Helluva to greatly augment his own physical abilites allowing him to project his strikes much farther than they would otherwise be capable of as a wave of sheer brute force that functions much like a shock in terms of practicality. Perhaps the most useful aspect of this branch of haki is that it allows masters of it such as Helluva to coat their limbs in the "spirit armour" and strike the true body of a Logia user, greatly injuring them. Haoshoku The desire to rid the world of Pirates, the desire to enforce Absolute Justice among those who even think obey disobeying the world governments decrees lead to an awakening within Helluva. This awakening bequeathed the Makujaku the ability the "Conquer" the wills of pirates. The most simple application of Haoshoku Haki allows Helluva to simply suppress the wills of lesser beings, rendering them unconscious. In terms of Helluva, Haoshoku Haki allows him to manifest the spiritual aspects of a conquer, in essence this ability allows Helluva to manifest his word as law. Lesser individuals find themselves seemingly incapable of resisting the will of the Peafowl unless they themselves are incredible strong willed beings. Helluva often uses this ability to force decimated pirates to end their own lives in sadistic ways after he himself maims then with his own cruel methods. An example of this would be when Helluva forced a pirate captain to stab himself to death with his own knife while also instructing him to miss all of his vital organs, despite the captains repeated plea's for mercy, stating that this was his penance for choosing a life of piracy. Devil Fruit The devil of the seas blessed the Man known as Helluva Bottom Carter with a gift, and that gift was given shape in the form of a fruit, a fruit that would bestow he who ate it with a tremendous ability, Telekinesis. Having eaten his fruit at a rather young age has given Admiral Helluva the time to properly master his abilities to terrifying levels. The fundamental level of the fruit allows him to interact with the world utilizing his mind. However having mastered the fruits powers to their peak, even this simple ability becomes astonishingly deadly when you combine it with the creativeness of Helluva, and the nearly infinite ways he is able to devise ways of torture and maiming. Perhaps the simplest yet one of the more deadly application of these abilities, Helluva is able will and object into the air, only for him to later launch it at an enemy at rather astonishing speeds, this ability allows Helluva to weaponize nearly anything in the environment making those who are uneducated in the Admirals ability foolhardy for engaging him without a proper understanding of his abilities. Upon mastering the fruits primary abilites, Helluva found himself able to interact with things that would normally be intangible, such as the ability to manipulate the air itself for devastating effects such as “grabbing” it with his mind and tugging on it in order to form devastating gusts of wind, varying from from small gusts to all out storms capable of capsizing ships and uprooting trees. A more refined use of this ability would see Helluva “grasp” small sections of the air at a time, wielding them as invisible swords in order to slice an incompetent enemy to bits. A more extreme use of his abilities would see Helluva grasp the very solar rays given off by the sun itself, allowing him to force all the light into a single area, incinerating all within it unless they have an abundantly powerful means of defense. Helluva is also able to combine his fruits ability with his fighting style, allowing him to telekinetically enhance the force of his blows. Using it in combination with his rokushiki mastery to create truly devastating attacks. Helluva is also able to utilize the abilites of his fruit to allow himself the ability to fly, as well as walk on water by creating steps of telekinetic energy between his feet and just above the water. Helluva is also able to utilize the devil's gift in order to simulate flight. This is possible by utilizing the power of telekinesis in order to force a piece of land he is standing on to levitate. Allowing him to cross great distance's in extremely short periods of time, whilst remaining undetected to those who are unable to see aura's. Through the use of Telekinesis Helluva is also capable of forming immensely strong barriers capable of withstanding nigh anything that seeks to penetrate it. In fact these barriers are capable of withstanding barrages of canon fire for astonishing periods of time. In fact Helluva himself has gone as far as stating that one without the ability to properly manifest Busoshoku Haki has no chance of even cracking this barrier. Through truly refined mastery of his Devil Fruit, Helluva as the ability to unleash his mental energy in the form of a blade, whos cutting power has yet to met something not named seastone that it has been unable to cut. Through this ability Helluva has been able to cut buildings in have despite being on the hull of a ship several miles away. Helluva will often use his finger as a sort of guide, tracing out the pattern of the cut, before making it, in order to further increase the accuracy of the technique. Through a strict master of this, Helluva has trained himself to be able to cut things as small as an ant to buildings the size of skyscrapers. It has also been rumored that this mental blade possesses enough cutting capacity to slice clean through marine ford, or any other island for that matter, although at the moment this claim is unproven. Aside from the standard devil fruit weakness' of submersion, and seastone, Helluva most be focused on the objects that his is manipulating in order for him to maintain proper control over them. This means that if one can force him to lose his concentration that may have a chance at wounding him. Category:Marines Category:Male Characters Category:Okamas